When Worlds Collide
by Fatala
Summary: What would happen if the G1 Transformers awoke in the Cars universe? Find out here.


When Worlds Collide

By Fatala

_Hello peoples! Yes I'm still alive, to the dismay of some Decepticons and some college teachers. I've been so busy lately that none of my fanfic ideas wanted to flow properly. I just kept getting a jumbling mess of new ideas, which this is one of them. In between everything me and two of my friends are planning to head up to The Great Escape for a few days and I've been working on a new story, that's not a fanfic! So that's the low-down. Don't worry I have not forgotten about my other fanfics and I'll update them as soon as possible. I'll also be putting out several other new stories at a later time.-_Fatala, the master of Bionicle chibis and torturing Transformers.

For those who don't know Transformers are giant robots from a world named Cybertron. The Autobots are basically the good guys while the Decepticons are the bad guys. I'm not gonna go any deeper than that so if there are any questions just PM me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cars nor Transformers. Darn it all.

Chapter 1: And So It Begins

"Hello, everyone! Welcome to Mount St. Helens!", greeted the tourcar as she gestured to the grand volcano just behind her. Of course the small group of tourist admired the geological wonder with oohs and awes. "It was an early Sunday morning in the May of 1980 when Mount St. Helens first erupted. The north face of this large, once, symmetrical mountain collapsed after being shaken by an earthquake which measured 5.1 on the Richer scale. The mushroom-shaped cloud of ash which rose thousands of feet into the air fell over Washington and the surrounding states turning night into day. The spectacular and deadly eruption lasted for 9 hours, transforming Mount St. Helens from a beautiful natural retreat to a wasteland. In 1982 the President and Congress created the national Volcanic Monument for research, recreation, and education. Since then the landscape has returned to it's once beautiful state.", she finally paused to let the information sink in. "Now if anyone has any questi-" Suddenly the ground began to shake violently, interrupting the tourcar. "I'm very sorry people but it seems that mother nature has decided to cut our tour short. Now if you will all please move to the front of the park the security guards will take you all to the designated emergency facilities.", she said quickly ushering the group of cars to get to a safer place.

It took several hours of quakes and steam blowing off for the volcano to finally calm it's furry. While the authorities keep all visitors out of the park, something began to stir within the active volcano. Unknown to the inhabitants of the planet an ancient spacecraft from a world not of there own lied dormant inside the magnificent mountain. At least until now. this ship is known as; the Ark! Among the shrouded darkness within several pinpricks of light began to flicker as a barely audible hum of machinery started up. Soon the computers that had been sleeping for centuries beyond count began to awaken. A hatch suddenly opened on the side of the great ship, launching out a sensor drone. No one noticed the small craft as it exited the cone of the volcano and out into the world. The scouting craft was sent to scout out and map the small planet, searching for both energy and intelligent life. The drone swiftly flew over the many states and countries of the world recording data and sending it back to the ship's main computer: Teletran 1. Soon, after collecting an overloading amount of information the Autobot probe returned back to the Ark.

With the return of it's probe, the ship's 'brain' dispatches revival drones to resurrect it's long dormant crew. They immediately set to work repairing and altering both Autobots and Decepticons alike to be able to transform into the mechanical life detected on the planet. Soon both factions began to stir to life. But by some twist of fate were able to make a clean getaway before the Autobots could attack.

"They got away again.", Optimus Prime sighed to himself as he leaned against the opening of the Ark weakly, watching the Decepticons flee, as he held his still unrepaired left side. At seeing his leader's plight Ratchet, the Autobot's CMO, ran to Optimus' side to support his friend.

"Prime! Sit down and let me finish repairing you.", he said almost forcing Optimus to sit. Not willing to go against the gentle yet ruff medical practitioner. A revival drone came towards Optimus looking to finish it's work, but one foul look from Ratchet was enough to stop it in it's tracks and high tail it over to a different patient. Letting out a harsh snort Ratchet got to work. At the medic's refusal for assistance Prime let out a slight chuckle before stifling out a hiss of pain. "Hold still! Before I knock you back into stasis lock.", Ratchet growled as he finished welding a sensitive link.

"Your the doctor, Ratchet."

"Now only if you would remember that.", he mumbled closing up the side panel. He helped Prime to stand up again as they made their way back into the Ark's main hall.

"Is everyone intact and operational.?", Optimus Prime asked surveying his troops. Most were up and wandering around checking on the others.

"It seems that the revival drones did their work just fine, Prime. Nothing but a few minor bangs and scraps, a hot oil bath will fix those up no problemo.", replied Jazz strolling up to Optimus, with Prowl flanking his right.

"Although we seem to be in working order, the Ark and Teletran 1 certainly are not. We should be able to repair Teletran 1 but the Ark's damage is much to extensive to bother enacting repairs upon. It would be a waste of energon and time to try such a futile attempt.", Prowl said in his normal, calm, logical tone.

"In other words we're stuck on this scrap ball of a planet!", complained Gears drawing everyone's attention to him.

"That seems to be the lowdown buddy.", said Jazz. With his question answered Gears was about to launch an all out tirade but Optimus stopped him before he could start.

"Even if the Ark was is perfect operational order we wouldn't be able to leave if we wanted to. The Decepticons have escaped and we cannot just leave this planets inhabinatets to face the Decepticon menace on their own."

"Just let me out there, Prime. I'll track down the Decepticons in no time.", said Hound as the green tracker stepped forward.

"Even though I trust in your abilities, Hound, we still do not know enough about this planet to just go around searching for the Decepticons. From what Teletran 1 has shown us this planet is teaming with life and we must learn about this alien word and those who live on it. Prowl divide the task force between repairing Teletran and reconnaissance parties, I will over see the work here." With that Prowl got to work assigning the Autobots to various tasks and patrols before leading the first patrol out, headed for a small town named Radiator Springs.

To be continued . . .

I know this chapter leaned very heavily on the TF characters but don't worry. The Cars gang will be showing up in the next chapter.


End file.
